1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoelace fastening device to be mounted on a shoe of lace-fastened type For Fastening the shoe on the instep with the lace.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a shoe of lace-fastened type of the prior art, the shoelace ls threaded sequentially into the lace holes or rings, which are arranged on the two sides of the shoe instep, and is tied to each other at its two end portions.
However, the lace-fastened shoe has its lace tied at the two end portions so that its lace has to be long and seriously troublesome to tie. Even in case the lace is tied, there remains problems to be solved in that a bowknot rises on the instep and that the lace get loose and is stepped, if tied loosely, and is hard to untie if tied Firmly or in an overhand knot.